Civilization - Albion
by Panzerkampfwagen1944
Summary: After a great war between Venice and Its Allies and Ghandi, the world was at peace... That was, until someone had the smart idea of sending Russia's best battleship into space for 'resources'. Now, the battleship is Stuck in Albion for the time being. Death, Heads meeting Desks and Obscure references ensue, of course! (T for the time being)
1. Chapter 1

**Civilization - Albion**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _A/N: This is heavily based around a random civilization game I had where Ghandi decided to nuke Venice for no reason – Me, playing as Russia with a ridiculous amount of production, Obliterated Ghandi with a few friends. The military, navy and other things in this fictional civilization universe of my creation should not be taken seriously, so hopefully there will be no reviews of 'omg but Ghandi = peaceful' or 'Russia not stronk' or perhaps 'Eh, that aspect of the military is not correct for so and so reasons (insert comparison to modern military here)'_

 _With that little rant out of the way, I hope you enjoy this random thing I made while I was bored and thinking of ideas for my GATE crossovers, both of which I'm… a tad bit stuck on at the moment._

 _:/_

* * *

For the first time in over 300 Years, the world was at peace. The warmongers of the world had been defeated by the combined might of England's trade agreement spam, Russia's production, America's influence and Venice's money.

Mostly by Venice's money and Russia's production though.

The world was close to the peak of technology, with the Allies having access to The Internet, Modern armour and more – Yet for some odd reason, England had researched the internet, but still didn't know what a computer was.

The Allies – being the victors – had split the world up and declared 'A time of peace for the citizens of the world' as Queen Elizabeth had said.

During this peace, the world was thriving. The lack of war meant resources could be put to better, non-war related uses and it gave everyone a rest.

The Russian Battleship 'Requiem Knell' was the Biggest ship the Russian Army had that wasn't decommissioned at the wars end. It served as a testament to Russia's influence and might during 'The War' as it had been appropriately dubbed

And, as it happened, someone had the bright idea of giving said battleship the ability to fly during the war, which certainly did not help the axis

Speaking of the Axis, it consisted of India, led by Ghandi, Mongolia, led by Genghis Khan, Poland, led by Casmir the third and Germany, led by Bismarck – By these names one might think that Genghis started it all, yet he did not. Ghandi, for reasons still unknown to the world today, decided that nuking one of Venice's Puppeted City-States was a clever idea.

It wasn't, as Venice called upon its Allies (Russia, England and America) to defeat the Warmonger while Ghandi allied with the aforementioned Axis Countries (Mongolia, Germany and Poland) to defeat Venice

The crew of the Requiem Knell were currently slacking off, enjoying the peace while they could.

Too bad they wouldn't get to enjoy it for long

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell, Above Moscow**

 **4:00 AM – September 17** **th** **– 2074**

Captain Alexi Petrov sat in his chair aboard the Requiem Knell, the flying ship that he had been commanding for a good 5 or so years. He had lead his crew and the ship to victory more times than he could count and had racked up over 36 Confirmed kills on other ships with his ship.

Alexi was a relatively tall individual with blond hair and deep green eyes. His battles had earned him a good reputation among the Allies, and he had a surprisingly low number of scars for someone that had played a crucial part in 'The War'

Nearby, leaning against a wall, was Commander Albina Ivanov – The woman that Alexi considered his 'Second in command' so to say. Being the Captain of 'The world's best battleship' meant that he couldn't do everything by himself, which is where his Second in command came in.

"Albina, Any orders from Headquarters yet? Floating in the sky above Moscow is cool and all considering our huge supply of fuel, but there's got to be something we can do" Alexi asked

"The worlds at peace, and none of the alive nations want to start a war, so all of the pieces on the board need to stay still to avoid possible tension" She said unwaveringly, looking idly at her phone

"Hmm…" He hummed, before opening a draw on his desk and taking out a folder

"Know anything else about what they're installing on my ship tomorrow?" He frowned

The sound of rapid tapping became apparent, before stopping abruptly "Something about going to space – The public don't know about it, so I'd say it's one of Catherine's 'Top Secret Experiments'" She said, emphasizing the Air Quotes with the movement of her fingers

"So, nothing that we don't already know… Still can't believe that they want to send Requiem into Space, of all places!" He chuckled at the thought of it

Albina smiled before shrugging "They got it to fly in the sky, why not send it to space?"

They both shared a mirthful laugh at this, before Alexi looked at the clock that was hung on his wall

"4:25…" He muttered with a frown

"I'll give the order for the crew to land at the dock" Albina sighed

"Thanks. Mind telling them to stock up on ammo? I don't care if we're only going into space, I want to be prepared for any freaky aliens, eh?"

She grinned "I'll be sure to pass the word along" To this, she walked out the door, her long brown hair flowing down the back of the Grey Russian Naval Uniform.

As soon as she has left the room, he looked towards a picture on the wall, showing what used to be a map of the world, containing countries that no longer existed for several reasons.

Oh, how things had changed in 300 Years.

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell, Moscow Docks**

 **01:17 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

Alexi read over the file in front of him as he sat in his chair once more, taking slow steady breaths

"You want to make this ship not only go to space…" He let out a breath angrily

"But you also want to give it some weird Sci-Fi Jump Drive shit you've barely tested?!" He shouted

"Captain, while we understand your concerns, we have tested it more than enough. Space travel may allow for us to find additional resources, possibly new races, new materials and a host of other things" The man in front of him said

Said man was a Russian Agent – Just like World Leaders, Agents couldn't be killed conventionally, but couldn't kill conventionally either. Agents could only kill Agents, and Leaders could only be killed after their Nations had been destroyed.

"I don't care what your reasons are! What you fail to see is that you're arming the most Powerful ship we have with Experimental technology for RESOURCES. I'm not willing to put my crews lives at stake for a slight gain in wealth _SIR_ " He seethed

"No matter how many battles you have won, Failure to follow orders has its consequences. For this, the least you could get is a demotion" The man said, as Alexi's eyes widened.

"Wha- You- You wouldn't **dare** " Alexi said, confidence wavering

The Agent, who had yet to give Alexi his name, simply headed towards the door "The ship will launch up at 3:00 AM and the Jump will happen as soon as communication has been perfected"

The Agent walked out, and in came Albina. Alexi promptly slammed his head onto his desk

"Can this day get any worse?" He muttered

"Yes. We're bringing along American, English and Venetian Soldiers with us, as requested by their requested leaders"

The sound of a head meeting a desk echoed throughout the ship once more

"When will I get the opportunity to meet the leaders of each of these groups? I want to see what lunatics we're letting on our ship" He sighed

"I do believe they are outside the door right now." Another head slam

He sighed, rubbing his head slightly "Bring them in"

On that que, two men and a woman walked in. Despite their different countries, everyone spoke the same language. Just as before, no one knew why – Everyone just accepted it as it was.

The first man wore a Green English BDU with a fitting green Beret. Odd, light blue hair stuck out from the Beret and his Grey eyes were off-putting. The tag on his uniform, located next to a few medals, displayed the man's name: Adam Schutz

The second man was relatively short and was adorned in a traditional Venetian Officer uniform consisting of a weird mix of Grey and Purple. Black, cropped hair sat neatly on his head while his inviting blue eyes seemed to always be looking at you. There was no nametag on his uniform at all, nor was there any medals.

The woman was the tallest of the three and wore a uniform similar to Adam's. She had long, Brown hair and Yellow eyes and, in Alexi's eyes, was 'certainly a looker'. An American flag sat on her shoulder and Alexi could spot no visible Medals or Nametags.

Alexi clapped his hands together "Alright. Let's get introductions underway. I'm Alexi Petrov, Captain of the great vessel you currently stand on. Beside me is Commander Albina Ivanov" He said, holding out a hand for a handshake

The Venetian was the first one to accept the handshake "It's an honour to meet you sir. I'm Lieutenant Antonio Barozzi of the Venetian Military"

He grinned lightly. The next person to take his hand into a handshake was the American "First Lieutenant Sarah Jane of the United States Military. Pleasure to meet you, sir" She said with a grin of her own

"Pleasure to meet you too" Alexi responded politely as his hand was taken finally by the Englishman

"Lieutenant Adam Schutz of the English Army, Sir. I do believe I fought alongside this battleship in the Battle for Warsaw"

"Eh? Well, I hope you got a pleasant view of this thing in action then" He said jokingly

"Terrifyingly Beautiful, if I do say so myself" Adam said evenly before retracting his hand

"Let's get down to business then…" Alexi stated with a sigh

"How many soldiers are you each bringing on and what equipment are you bringing?" He asked, pulling out a Notepad and a Pen from a nearby draw

"If I'm correct, each of us have been given orders to bring 1,000 Soldiers each, Vehicles and Emergency Supplies" Sarah told him

He raised an eyebrow to this "Can I get some more detail on exactly what vehicles and armaments your bringing?"

She proceeded to pull a note out of her uniforms trousers left pocket and hand it to Alexi

The note read:

 _SUPPLIES:_

 _4x HUMMVEES_

 _1x Abrams MBT_

 _1x M42 Duster AA_

 _1,200x M4A1 Standard Issue Rifle (200 Spare)_

 _1,200x Cleaning Kits (200 Spare)_

The list went on to show various other essentials and smaller details.

"I'm assuming you have something similar for me Antonio?" He grimaced. Paperwork, and writing for that, was tiresome. More-so when the three people in front of you don't have much time

"Yes sir!" He said brightly and handed over a note similar to the one Sarah had

Albina spoke up as Alexi looked over the note in abstract horror "Bet you're going to have fun doing all the paper work that comes with that"

Another slam echoed throughout the ship as Alexi promptly hit his head against his desk once more

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell, In SPAAAAAAAAACE**

 **04:00 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

They were in space.

His battleship was floating in space.

Communication had been established and everyone was preparing for the jump into god-knows-where.

The majority of the crew and the soldiers from the other nations were busy chatting – the popular topic being as of why we're warping so far away. The most popular rumour is that we're meant to warp to a planet that's supposed to have a Shitton of resources on it, but there's no proof of that.

Less popular rumours say that the governments of the world wanted a way of discreetly getting rid of the battleship. But that would just raise more questions.

The battleships single aircraft was locked away inside, along with everything else in the battleship. The only reason they were alive right now was because of the device they installed in the Requiem. It supplied Air and gave **some** gravity.

Alexi slammed his head against the desk once more as Albina leaned against the wall, looking at her phone as per usual

"How are you not disturbed by the fact that we're in SPACE?" He questioned, angered by how calm she was keeping

She simply shrugged, infuriating the Captain further "There's got to be a trick you have to –" He was silenced by the sound of the Ships speakers being patched into by the same Agent he met earlier

" **All crew please 'buckle up' – The warp will commence in precisely 5 minutes** "

He sighed deeply as Albina came up next to him and showed him the Live news coverage from her phone

"- **Hello there Tiffany, I'm Bernard and As seen on the screen next to me, The Russian Battleship 'Requiem Knell' is about to be Sent off into space! Reasons for this are still not know, but this is a ground breaking moment in history we are witnessing. It's made it to space, now it just needs to go-** " The feed promptly ended

"First, why were we watching an American coverage, and Second, It's two minutes to launch, so let's buckle up, eh?" He sighed

"I could only get a connection to an American News Station, and yes sir" She saluted, heading out of his office

He slammed his head on the desk once more, before looking at the spot he had been hitting throughout the day – There was a sizeable dent in the metal desk made just by his head.

He laughed loudly at this, before the Speakers erupted once more " **10 Seconds to Warp** "

'What had happened to the time?!' He thought, before quickly fastening himself to the chair using a few spare belts he kept in one of his draws. The chair itself was bolted to the floor, so he should be good, right?

" **Two Seconds to Warp** " This did _not_ feel right

" **One Second to Warp. Good Luck** " 'Well, Shit' He thought, before blacking out as the warp commenced

* * *

 **Unknown Country, Unknown Airspace**

 **04:42 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

Alexi was awoken by the sound of the door to his office being rammed open. His eyes immediately shot open and he reached for a draw in which he kept an old German Luger, only to see that it was Albina

"You scared the living shi-"He began, only to be cut off by Albina's panicked tone

"We've got incoming hostiles!" She said

There was complete silence for a moment, before the sound of Requiems huge cannons roaring rocked the ship

"You what?"

* * *

 **Plotsmouth Docks, Albion**

 **04:42 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

They had appeared out of literally nowhere. A ridiculously large ship that would make any Albion ship cringe in fear.

Upon its prompt arrival, for reasons unknown to the Reconquista forces below, it smashed into the church spire in the middle of the City. Because of this, the Reconquista mobilized and opened fire on it with Cannons and Spells, both on land and from their ships.

They didn't do much from the looks of it. Sure, a few dents appeared, but the ship kept floating along.

"The amount of wind stones they would have to use to keep that thing up must be tremendous!" The captain of the 'Dreadnought' remarked as his ship continually attacked the metal monstrosity.

"…I can't see anyone on board, sir" His second in command remarked

"The mages wiped them out already? As expected, the ship was full of measly commoners!" The captain grinned

Suddenly, Alarms began to blare from the unknown ship and what was assumed to be its cannons began turning. Its side opened up to reveal a platform carrying an unknown 'thing' while people flooded out from the innards of the ship

"I think we hit something good!" He laughed devilishly, launching a fireball spell at the ship, which fell short of the crew on the deck

The ships cannons had finally turned to aim at the Dreadnoughts sister ship, 'Mead'. A cacophony of loud booms echoed throughout the landscape as the Sister ship was erased from existence, its wooden hull being blown to pieces by the Ships explosive shells

The captain looked on in shock as the metal Thing from the platform took to the air and headed towards the 'Dreadnought'

"What in Brimir's name…" The Captains second-in-command muttered, before the ship was quickly filled with shells of varying sizes from the Requiems Combat Helicopter and Cannons.

* * *

 **Unknown Country, Unknown Airspace**

 **05:20 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

Alexi calmly sipped on a cup of coffee as he watched his ships cannons fire on his orders and obliterate the wooden ships that attempted to challenge him.

He grinned lightly as the crew celebrated the successful hits "Big mug of my foot up your ass" he muttered, the grin turning into a mirthful smile

Alexi signalled to one of the Crew members passing him "Tell the crews man to find us a good spot to dock – Can't exactly do our job of finding resources while above the ground, can we now?"

The man saluted before running off to fulfil the order

The heat of battle was back, and he was enjoying the excitement. Though, a question still lingered – Where in god's name did he end up?

Alexi looked idly to the sky before promptly dropping his cup of coffee – Even if it was day, he could still see clearly in the sky two moons.

"Holy Mary Mother of Joseph" He heard one of the crewmembers who was also looking up at the moons mutter

"Well, this is going to raise a lot of questions" He muttered

* * *

 _A/N: Spot a mistake? Please, do let me know about it! If you think anything could be improved, please let me know THROUGH PM. If you want to leave an honest review, please do. They help A LOT._

 _In other news, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of 'Civilization - Albion'_

* * *

 **This chapter included references to the following games/animes that I, in no way at all, own:**

 _ **Team Fortress Two**_

 _ **Familiar of Zero**_

 _ **Civilization V**_

 _ **Portal Two**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Civilization Albion**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell – Above some un-named city**

 **05:35 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

"I assume you all know why I've had you gather here" He said to the four people in front of him – His second-in-command, and the three foreigners he met earlier

"Is it because there are two moons?" Albina asked

Alexi sighed deeply "No, it's not because there's two moons, it's because we have no idea where we are and we're being shot at by fireballs and shitty, outdated cannons"

Alexi stood up and began walking back and forth slowly "Naught but fifteen minutes ago I gave the helmsman the order to land, but another problem was spotted – The island is floating"

"Bullshit, if it was floating we would have noticed it earlier!" Sarah exclaimed

He shrugs "The heat of battle makes you ignore the trivial things, but there's a solution to our new problem – it seems that someone had the smart idea of making a huge lake of sorts to land airships that could function as normal ships too, most likely in case of a fuel shortage while waiting to land"

"So why aren't we landing then?" Adam asked coolly

"Ground troops, an estimated 4000 at most"

There was silence for a moment, before Antonio spoke up "Surely we could just shell their positions using the Requiems cannons, or send the Havoc attack helicopter you have to wipe them out?"

"This is a city. As such there are civilians. You know what happens to a civilian when a shell lands near them, right? They die. So, to avoid unnecessary casualties, we're going to have Requiems Havoc lift a Humvee with troops in down to the ground. Four Humvees in total, each full of soldiers of your respective countries"

"Lifting a Humvee with a Havoc does not sound safe, sir" Adams voiced

"We need to land. So unless you want us to land and probably get boarded by ground forces, this is our best option" He seethed

He sat back down in his chair and sighed, putting a hand to his head "Any questions?"

"What exactly do you want the forces in the Humvees to do?" Sarah asked

"Secure the beach by eliminating any ground forces in the area. Anti-Air units are to take priority. Once the beach is secure, I want each countries soldiers to radio back up to us that it's secure – If they need air support, they should ask" He explained, his palm refusing to leave his face

"No more questions?" He asked

"None, sir" Albina responded for them

"Alrighty then. You lot have orders to give to your respective soldiers" Alexi said, getting up out of his chair and giving them a salute, which they all gave back before exiting the room

* * *

 **Albion, Plotsmouth – Some random building along the coast**

 **06:30 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

A man no older than 25 looked out of the small gap in the boarded-up window overlooking the 'coast', looking up at the metal monstrosity in the sky that was being defended by a smaller demon, that had seemingly disappeared from his view

"What is it? Can you see what's making the noise?" A man next to him asked

"Appears to be an airship of some kind. It's only attacked anything that's shot at it so far…"

"…so, the crew might be friendly?" a woman interjected as she sat in a chair, close to another, more boarded window

"Well, it certainly seems so" the man grumbled in response

As he continued to look up at the ship, he saw the demon carrying something smaller as the demon slowly descended to the ground, killing masses of Reconquista that had feebly attempted to hit it with arrows

He watched as a mage launched a sizeable fireball at it, only for it to have little to no affect, merely rocking it a bit. As the demon finally reached the ground, it dropped whatever it was carrying on the other side of the coast, before flying back up quickly.

Whatever was dropped had what he could assume to be troops pile out of it and shoot what appeared to be muskets at the Reconquista. Only difference was, the muskets seemed to be fully automatic, and very accurate.

"Well, there's never been a better time to strike, in my opinion" the man said

The woman stood up from her chair and grinned "You better not be wrong, or I'll find you in the afterlife and slap you to death. Send the orders, We start tomorrow, same time"

"Revolution time!" The second man exclaimed, running to a nearby cabinet and grabbing as many muskets and swords as he could carry

* * *

 **Along the coast, unknown territory**

 **06:30 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

The standard issue AK-12 in his hand barked its report and unleashed 5.45x39mm rounds into the mass of enemies rushing towards their Humvee. The Russians got down on the ground first, what with the ship they were just on being Russian.

He reloaded the weapon swiftly "Jesus, how many of these shits are there?" He asked

"Too fucking many, Dmitri! Too many!" Said his friend and comrade Darren while chuckling

Slowly but surely, as the group kept pumping lead into the horde, it eventually died down, corpses littering the floor.

The commander of the group began yelling orders, most of which he ignored until the Commander of the group called out his name "Dmitri! Darren! Clear out that building and secure civilians!" The commander ordered, pointing to a building not too far off

The duo saluted before running towards the house at a full sprint. Dmitri, going to use the door handle, was stopped by Darren who had a goofy grin on his face "Wait, let me try something"

Darren backed up from the front door, before running at it and attempting to kick it open…

Only to get his foot stuck on the door, much to Darren's dismay and Dmitri's slight amusement. At this, the door swung open, Darren's leg still stuck in it.

Dmitri, using his Left hand, pulled Darren's leg out of the door while he surveyed the room, gun in his right hand "First floor seems clear, and very empty

Darren, having regained his senses, rounded a corner "Oh, look! I found the shitter!" He joked

Grumbling, Dmitri took the AK-12 in both of his hands and slowly walked up the semi-broken stairs, light pouring in from the cracked windows "Be serious for at least a minute. Something doesn't seem right here"

On that, the sound of someone running echoed throughout the building as the wood above them creaked. Hushed whispers took over background noise as the duo reached the top of the stairs.

The room they were in had a multitude of cabinets and drawers, rags littering the floor, three semi-neat piles of hay replacing what he assumed would be beds. A small fire was contained in the middle of the room, and door not too far from the stairs was slightly open, swinging a bit

"Someone's been here recently…" Dmitri mumbled

"I wouldn't wish these conditions on anyone, not even my douche brother!" He said, still attempting to make quick humour, only to get a glare from Dmitri

Dmitri raised his AK-12 and approached the door slowly, making as little noise as possible, the whispers getting louder. With his gun pointed directly at the door, Darren shoved the door open as Dmitri rushed in, Gun aiming towards the voices.

The room was dark, but panicked screams were now emanating from the corner – Dmitri turned on his flash light to see what he presumed to be a family all huddled together, looking at the duo fearfully

He lowered his gun, unaware if any of them could speak coherently

The woman in the trio let out a sigh of relief "Who… Who are you people?" she asked fearfully

"We're with the Russian Military – Care to tell us why your living in such terrible conditions?"

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell – Landed in some un-named city**

 **11:36 AM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

With the 'beach' being secured by the ground forces, at a cost of a literal hell-ton of ammunition due to the enemies' numbers, Defences were set up all along the coast using materials from the Requiem, while Starving civilians were taken into a Larger building on the coast that the Allied armies were using as a 'Land HQ', Each country's flag hanging outside.

Said civilians were being treated for any illness they may have and were being fed and given some form of bedding, all from the Requiems ridiculously big cargo-hold.

Alexi sat in the Mess hall with the same people he had been with for most of the day – Sarah, Albina, Adam and Antonio

Alexi took a sip of coffee from his mug casually, mulling over what to say to them. They all know what had been done, and they deserved praise, but what to say?

"Good job" He said in a somewhat light tone "You've all done well. We're aiding civilians and fighting off an enemy that shot first. According to reports they don't have a great public reputation either"

"Thanks for the praise" Antonio said, hastily drinking a glass of beer

Alexi quickly finished off his coffee before standing up "We need to discuss plans for the future. Meet me in my office later, around five"

* * *

 **Aboard the Requiem Knell – Above some un-named city**

 **05:35 PM – September 19** **th** **– 2074**

"I say we negotiate with them" Adams said

"Look, we all know you want to spam some trade agreements, but they treat civvies like dirt, and I'm not going to sit by and watch as some pricks with magic boss around anyone who doesn't have magic!" Sarah argued

"I agree with Sarah, but there's got to be a peaceful way of doing this" Antonio said, taking a step back from the arguing pair

"There's no doubt that this place runs on a class-based society where the 'Commoners' don't have power and a lot of basic rights – A way of running things that got ousted ages ago back home. While, yes, we could do things diplomatically, it would ruin our opinion with the civilians and might destroy our chances in getting their trust" Albina stressed

"We're only one ship and some vehicles, not an army!" Adam yelled

"Not an army…" Alexi muttered, causing everyone to look at him

"Why not make an army and Government? Others have clearly done it, so why can't we?" Alexi shrugged with an impassive look on his face

There was a brief moment of silence

Alexi sighed "Look, Public opinion of this 'Reconquista' is ridiculously low. Making a new movement to Oust them, with the weapons and knowledge we have, can't be too hard"

"They. Have. Magic." Adams seethed through gritting teeth

"We. Have. Guns." Sarah simply responded

Alexi banged his head against his already dented desk in frustration "We should focus on taking the city first and giving aid where it's needed before organizing something like a government."

They all nodded in agreement, before Adams raised a hand

"What is it?"

"Will we have the opportunity to set up trade agreements if we set up a ne-"He began

" **YES** " They chorused to him, Sarah muttering something along the lines of 'filthy spammer'

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed – It's 1:52 in the morning here when im writing this, so I'm just a tad bit tired, eh? As I said in the last chapter: If you spot a mistake? Please, do let me know about it! If you think anything could be improved, please let me know THROUGH PM. If you want to leave an honest review, please do. They help A LOT._

 **REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **ChocolateTeapot:** Thanks for the advice – When I get the time, I'll go through and polish the chapters so they don't look as rushed.

* * *

 **This story includes references to the following games/animes that I, in no way at all, own:**

 _ **Team Fortress Two**_

 _ **Familiar of Zero**_

 _ **Civilization V**_

 _ **Portal Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Civilization Albion**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Albion, Plotsmouth – Some huge, random building further in the city**

 **06:28 AM – September 20** **th** **– 2074**

"Brothers and sisters! Friends and Family! Today, thanks to the unknowing help from the so-called 'Allied Armies', we have the chance to liberate our glorious city from the hands of the Reconquista!" She yelled out to the crowd, pacing slightly

The crowd's excitement was contagious – once one of them started, the others couldn't stop, until she put her hand up for silence

"The fight may be a long one, and many of us may die, but in the process, all of us will go down in history as the ones that started the fight against the Reconquista! So, I ask of you this: Mage or 'Commoner', Wealthy or Poor, I ask you to stand up to your beliefs and fight for freedom! For there to be no more class separation based on ability! For a truly free Albion!"

The crowd roared as the rebels raised their muskets and various other weapons into the air, chanting their leaders name "Jane! Jane! Jane!"

She smirked devilishly before looking to a large grandfather clock in the corner of the huge building "It's time! Pile out the doors and take back what is rightfully ours!"

To this the huge huddle of people piled out of the building as the sound of muskets going off and a variety of magical spells being cast filled the air.

Jane grabbed her own musket from a nearby table before running to the door herself, not a hint of fear gracing her face, but rather a look of utter determination

* * *

' **Albion', 'Plotsmouth' – In the air in a Havoc**

 **06:35 AM – September 20** **th** **– 2074**

Up in the air, hovering at around 800ft, was the Requiem's Havoc attack helicopter, watching down upon the city. Both the pilot and the gunner were looking down in surprise as a huge army of civilians engaged the Reconquista, as they were called, from all angles

The Reconquista was clearly caught by surprise and in a state of disarray, as their line broke to the numbers and sheer firepower

"Jack, Contact HQ and let them know about this, I'll get us in position to attack" The pilot said

"But we need to refuel soon…" Jack whined, not wanting to fight on such low fuel

"I'd rather assist a rebellion than land and refuel while it's slowly decimated by bloody magic" The pilot scowled to the gunner, a look of determination under his flight helmet

"Fine…" Jack mumbled, reaching for the radio and switching frequency

* * *

 **Albion, Plotsmouth – Out in the streets**

 **06:34 AM – September 20** **th** **– 2074**

The rebels, adrenaline coursing through their veins, had taken out one of the defensive lines set up in the street against the foreign invaders that they had not dared to go near. While the rest of the rebels rushed towards the buffer line behind the front, the distinct chopping sound made by the demon from yesterday was becoming much louder and much more apparent to the rebels

Some commoner members of the buffer line dropped their muskets and ran from the oncoming horde and demon, only to be hit by a string of lightning bolts from some of the mages.

Jane, walking slowly behind the horde with her eyes to the sky surveyed the demon carefully, watching its every move. It flew straight past them and came immediately under fire from Reconquista mages, where it then swung around to face the buffer line and simply hovered, still being fired upon but tanking the dot and line class attacks easily

After a golem threw a piece of the pavement at the demon, it unleashed hell upon the line – streaks of fire launched from it and smashed into the ground, tearing it apart all while a constant buzz was heard as rounds akin to those shot out of a musket landed rapidly, decimating those that survived the streaks.

She grinned devilishly as she watched the Demon that appeared to be aligned with the foreigners fly off to the next barricade and repeating the action, before flying back towards the Foreign lines

"Friends! The foreigners from beyond have assisted us as a sign of good will! With this knowledge in our hearts and souls, let us cleanse this city from the Reconquista filth with a new, great and noble ally riding by our sides! For freedom!" Jane shouted at the top of her lungs as the rebels regained their vigour, charging forward once more

Maybe an alliance with the foreigners was possible after all…

* * *

 **Albion, Plotsmouth – Aboard the Requiem Knell**

 **07:24 AM – September 20** **th** **– 2074**

A slightly ticked off Alexi sat down on his chair, reading through the reports of abuse and neglect to the citizens, sighing deeply – It was the same all around the city's poorer sections – starvation, poverty, homelessness and a severe lack of healthcare while the rich areas had the exact opposite.

He knew from experience that while the combined militaries of the four nations aboard was very effective, their combined political stances created a hell only the most insane politicians would dare venture to – A compromise would have to be made regarding making a new government.

An earlier report had stated that a rebel force, with our assistance, had taken out at-least four lines before deciding to hold their ground, with their leader set to come up and chat later.

The Venetians took the initiative on giving out food and medical care to those injured or starving, the Americans cleared buildings and captured stragglers, the English convinced some enemy forces to surrender all while what ground forces he had available had assisted the rebels in taking those four lines.

Average casualty count for our combined forces would be staggeringly low if it weren't for the rebel's blind, reckless charge into enemy lines, armed or not – They lost at least 650 men, with much more injured compared to our loss of two guys and 83 injuries.

While he was mulling over these facts in silence, the door opened abruptly, and Albina walked on in like she owned the place, as per usual – like nothing had changed. "So, what's the news from the front?" She asked despite already knowing

Alexi rolled his eyes "We're doing well on all sides, but we need to give that rebel leader a stern talking to regarding tactics with guns" he scowled

Albina raised an eyebrow "Why are you so ticked off? We're winning! This is a good thing!"

Alexi growled threateningly "Out there, right now, is a clueless rebel commander ordering his or her men and women to charge into enemy lines with their guns held high – If the enemy just had swords, I wouldn't have given a single shit, but they have magic _and_ guns"

He stood up with closed eyes and let out a breath "I'm going for a walk around the first line we took – check up on everyone. If I hear that the rebel co. decided to charge again, I will personally find him/her and slap him/her for each one of his/her men that died"

Albina simply stood there in shock, before blinking and putting on a serious face "Yes sir" she saluted as Alexi walked out of the office door.

She locked the door behind him, leaving herself in the office, grinning slightly "After all these years you never changed once…" she muttered to herself, taking pictures of the documents on the desk with her phone

"…and I'm glad you didn't" she smiled – reports and ideas of creating an independent state with Russian equipment, with evidence, made perfect blackmail after all.

* * *

 **Albion, Plotsmouth – Aboard the foreign battleship**

 **03:45 PM – September 20** **th** **– 2074**

"Look here mister. Those men out there didn't get much training – they joined, got a gun and agreed to help me take down the bastards occupying this city" Jean seethed, attempting to remain as calm as her own lieutenant

She began pacing back and forth in front of the desk where this foreign 'leader' sat, hes own Lieutenant simply standing still with her own bored expression "None of us were trained to fight or command large groups of soldiers with dishonourable muskets – none of us. We only attacked because you began taking the city"

"This does not excuse the fact that YOU" He stood up once more, pointing a finger at her "ORDERED INNOCENT MEN AND WOMEN TO CHARGE TO THEIR DEATHS DESPITE KNOWING HOW MUCH FUCKING DAMAGE MAGES CAN DO!" He roared, only to have His lieutenants hand on his shoulder

"Watch your temper there" was her only response, to which he sighed and sat down, putting a hand to his face

"If we're really to work together in a similar system to that of the other four countries for extended periods of time, you lot need training urgently, or this will never work – Unless your planning on simply ignoring us upon the city's inevitable capture"

"Agreed" The un-named lieutenant spoke, giving his two-cents

Her face contorted to that of restrained anger "We'll work together for now – no need to decide the future when the battle's not won"

The only response she got was a hum of approval from the man, to which she stormed out in a fit of rage, followed shortly by an overly calm lieutenant

Alexi let out a sigh of relief as they left, leaning back into his chair while Albina looked intently at her phone, still acting the same as she did before they arrived here, wherever here was.

* * *

 _A/N: What's this? A chapter? Heresey! Everyone knows Panzerkampfwagen1944 fails to upload chapters! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL PANZER!_

 _Just joking, but in all seriousness, sorry for the delay as usual – Second set of mocks coming up, followed by actual exams later, so I'm studying like crazy. As per-usual, you are encouraged to leave a review, and point out any mistakes to me through PM._

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **ChocolateTeapot** **:** **Thanks for spotting out that initial spelling error, and I agree that this does need polishing – but I simply don't have the time to manage stories, revise AND polish said stories.**

 **3697014:** **Glad to hear it!**

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** **Good to hear! I hope I can keep that interest for as long as possible.**

 **New Universe Returns:** **From** **what I saw when I looked up the timeline, the Reconquista had already taken full control by the time Louise was in school with Saito… But, as this is an AU fic, some strings could be pulled to make something similar happen in the future.**

 **Although, Louise living aboard the Requiem would be a no-go, considering it's essentially a flying space-battleship that's going to be constantly in use throughout the story, mostly for military matters.**

* * *

 **This story includes references to the following games/animes that I, in no way at all, own:**

 _ **Team Fortress Two**_

 _ **Familiar of Zero**_

 _ **Civilization V**_

 _ **Portal Two**_


End file.
